


Meet the Weasleys

by Khiela



Series: Twelve Days Till Christmas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Christmas fic, Crossover, Implied Slash, M/M, Meet the Family, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry brings his boyfriend to a Weasley Christmas. Interrogation ensues.</p><p>A.k.a. Tony meets the Weasleys. Pairing implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viwiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/gifts).



> Prompt: S/he knew bringing her/his better half to a Weasley Christmas would result in surprises. But this?  
> Written for December 22nd, 2011.

"Everyone, this is Tony."

That had been all he'd gotten to say before Hermione, Fleur, Ginny _and_ Molly had whisked his boyfriend away, leaving him gaping after them. When he'd tried to follow Arthur had come up to him with Bill on his side, looking sympathetic, saying, "You better let them get this out of the way."

"What 'this'?" he'd asked stunned.

Bill had been the one to answer, "the 'we want to know are you good enough for our Harry' talk."

"Okay," he had said slowly, still not really getting it.

"Mum, and well I guess Ginny too, in a way, did it to Fleur," Bill offered.

"They took your boy to interrogate him?" asked Charlie, wandering to greet Harry. When the word "interrogate" left Charlie's lips, Harry felt himself relax. Interrogation Tony could handle, he worked with one of the best interrogators Harry had seen in the muggle world.

"Oh, that changes everything," Harry actually offered a smile to the now just about gaping Weasley men. Seeing he might have to elaborate, Harry added, "He's a special agent, sort of muggle police. He's used to interrogations, and his boss, well let's just say he'll be just fine."

George, rolling some invention of his in his hands, voiced the sudden wish of the men in red hair, "I'd sure like to see this. Someone possibly standing up to mum..." his voice drifted off in a dreamy tone, "Now, that'd be a great way to start a Christmas, don't you think?"

His brothers and father all nodded. Harry smiled even wider, glad that he'd worried over nothing of Tony fitting in with his surrogate family.


End file.
